Season 11: Pixal's Side of the Story
by XjewellX
Summary: We all know what the ninja have been up to throughout season 11, but what about everyone's favorite female android, Pixal? This story follows her side of the events that take place during episodes 7-8, and how everything unfolded in her area of the world. Please leave a review; I'd really appreciate it!


"Thank you for stopping by, sir. Have a great day!" Pixal Borg greeted the man exiting the elevator. He straightened his tie and didn't respond, heading out the front doors of Borg Industries without a word. Pixal ignored the man's rudeness and busied herself in her work back at her computer. Such occurrences were common for the android, as many people still refused to acknowledge her sentience. While she never let it get to her much, she did make a note of his name for later in the month when Cyrus Borg, her creator and the CEO of Borg Industries, chose his new business partners.

The back door - employees only - squeaked open, a horrible noise that made everyone in the room wince.

"Someone really oughta get that taken care of," the woman exiting the door announced.  
"Good afternoon, Claire," Pixal greeted her. Claire nodded, paying the android no attention, though Pixal continued to wait for a response. Seeing as she was waiting for something, Claire sighed.

"What, you wanna tell me something or-?" Her breath still strongly reeked of tuna salad from her lunch break.

"No, not much has happened in the 38 minutes you were gone. I just-"

"Yeah, well, it's a Wednesday, what'd you expect?" A loud crash disrupted their conversation. Just outside the window, a large ball of fire slammed into the pavement, exploding on impact. Some people standing outside near the event screamed and ran for cover. The falling flames lingered in the air, twisting and contorting. "What the-" the girls watched in shock as the fire took on the form of a gigantic snake, orange flames trickling down its enormous, blood red body. "Hmm," Claire noted. "Pretty unusual for a Wednesday." A green light on the desktop blinked softly, grabbing Pixal's attention: her pager.

"I'll be right there, sir." Pixal hung up nearly as soon as she answered, instinctively knowing who it would be and why they were calling. "Claire, would you-"  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll cover you," she moaned, waving her hand in dismissal. "Get outta here."

"Thank you." Pixal dashed over to the elevator and selected the top floor, scanning her ID to verify that she was allowed access. The glass elevator shot up the side of the building, providing the android with an advantageous view of the city. More of these flaming snakes slithered through the streets, wreaking havoc, while more fireballs fell from the sky. Pixal, however, was not fazed. While this was the first appearance of this particular enemy, she knew it was nothing she couldn't handle. She's disposed of threats to Ninjago City so many times before, surely this was no different. The elevator stopped abruptly; It had reached its destination. As the doors slid open, Pixal stepped into Cyrus Borg's office.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked with a smirk. As if on cue, another fireball crashed into a nearby skyscraper, illuminating the windows with scarlet light.

"No, really?" Cyrus deadpanned, raising an eyebrow. He soon laughed off the chilly demeanor. "Yes, yes, go on. You have a city to save, don't you?" He pressed a button on his desk, opening a hidden compartment in the wall which disguised Pixal's secret weapon: the Samurai X Mech. As Pixal went to inspect it, Cyrus rolled his wheelchair over to his daughter to see her off. "Just promise me again you'll be careful,"

"Of course." She planted a quick kiss on his forehead and hopped into the mech suit, pulling the samurai helmet over her silver hair. After activating the cloaking mechanism and voice modulation, Pixal shot off into the sky. Almost immediately, another fireball flew through the air, nearly crashing into the mech. Pixal grunted and continued her ascent as fast as possible. The city below burned red. Embers of fiery gold glimmered in the pillars of slate gray smoke which rose from the ground. Even from this altitude the screams of the citizens pierced the air. When the city had all but disappeared beneath the clouds, Pixal disengaged the cloak and free-fell back towards the ground. The city, still burning like a torch, reentered her view, and she began to assess the situation. The snakes seemed to attack in no discernable pattern as of yet, only slithering through the city destroying anything in their path. _Now, _Pixal thought. _Which of you would like to go down first? _A quick scan of the city found a mother with her young child cornered by a crimson snake, which meanicingly crept forward at the two of them. _You._ Pixal activated the mech's thrusters and dove from the sky. The distance between her and the snake closed rapidly. With one fist extended, the mech pummeled the snake into the ground. A blinding light flashed for a moment, and the snake disintegrated, leaving no trace but a charcoal scorch on the ground. The mother opened her eyes and, having seen that the monster was gone and the city's secondary protector stood in its place, loosened her grip on her son.

"_Go._" Pixal instructed through the voice modulator. "_You need to get inside, find somewhere safe." _ The woman nodded and took off with her son. He looked back as they fled and shouted

"Thank you, Mr. Samurai X person!" Pixal smiled briefly before dashing off to help the rest of the city.

About an hour of fighting snake after snake passed, but there was still no sign of the ninja. _Odd,_ Pixal thought. _They should have been here by now. _

"Call Zane," she instructed her mech, only to be greeted by a red error message. "Out of range? What do you mean?" Before she had a moment to ponder longer, a pair of snakes jumped on the mech, gnawing at the exterior with their searing fangs. "Guess it'll have to wait," she grunted. Forcefully swinging the mech's arms, she shook the snakes off, bashing them into the ground. They slithered back around, blazing tongues hissing. These two put up a good fight, using each other to distract Pixal and attack from opposite sides. Hearing the commotion, a third snake joined the fray, providing an even greater challenge. "Where are you, ninja?"

A pair of newspaper deliverers slammed on their brakes after coming face to face with the face off.

"That's Samurai X!" one of them shouted. "Fighting three giant snakes!" Pixal grabbed one snake by the throat and slammed it into a wall to keep it from noticing the bicyclists. She blasted another in the eyes to blind it, but the first snake wrestled free, spiraling around the mech.

"Wait for my cue, and when I say go as fast as you can!" the other paper boy called to the first. _Yes, please. Get out of here! _ She tore the snake off her suit and hurled it into another one, sending both flying. "Now! Burn rubber!" the cyclists took off - toward Pixal. _What are you doing?! _ The first managed to swerve around the mech, but the second one took a more direct route between the mech's legs. Pixal froze, not wanting to crush the child with the heavy metal feet of the suit. But in her hesitation, the snakes regrouped and attacked, attaching themselves on the arms and body of the mech, limiting its movement. This disadvantage lasted only a moment, as they had forgotten to cover one very important component: the legs. Pixal pulled the controls directly upward, and the mech followed, performing a tight flip that shook the creatures back off. Free to maneuver how she pleased, she leapt into the sky and blew the snakes into oblivion with her arm cannons. As the paper delivery boys sped off, so did Pixal, who soon perched on a nearby building. A few button presses sent off the large missiles attached to the back of the mech, each seeking out their own reptilian target. Reveling in a quick break, she once again addressed the mech's main computer.

"Call Zane."

_Out of range. _the monitor read.

"Locate Zane."

_Unable to locate._

"Reason?"

_Low signal._ Pixal groaned.

"Last known location?" A map appeared over the main screen, displaying a small white dot near the western-most edge of the desert. "At what time did he reach this location?"

_12:07pm today._

"Thank you," she sighed, turning off the map. The sound of fire sirens snapped her focus back to the task at hand. Pixal reactivated the mech's thrusters and continued fighting to protect the city, even without the ninja.

The sun had just begun to sink into the horizon when Pixal thought of the ninja again. She had been destroying snakes left and right for several hours now, and the flow of falling fireballs seemed to be slowing. Hovering over the city, she opened her communication device to try to call Zane again when an incoming call beat her to it.

"Master Wu?" she answered.

"Ah, Pixal. I have some news regarding the ninja that you might want to hear."

"Do you know where they are?"

"I believe I just might. I've just received news from a paperboy that ninja are 'trapped in a pyramid in the desert.' Such a nice young boy too. Most children his age wouldn't make the trip all the way out here to deliver any news to me personally."

"Thank you, Master Wu. I believe I know where they might be."

"Wonderful. Bring them home, Pixal." With that, the conversation ended. Pixal noticed a group of firefighters holding back a line of snakes with a hose and dove down to help.

"Don't worry about us, Samurai X!" the chief firefighter called. "We've got everything under control!" A brigade of firetrucks drove out into the city, fighting the monsters and putting out the fires. Pixal, or rather the mech, saluted the chief, shouting

"_Ninjago City rests in your hands._"

"You got it!" he roared. Pixal ascended back into the sky without another word; she had a new mission to complete.

After a quick stop at the monastery to exchange the Samurai X mech for something faster - the Shuricopter - Pixal raced into the desert, towards the location of the recently discovered pyramid she heard about in the news. Night had descended over the bleak landscape, blurring the deep violet dunes into a blanket of soft darkness. Breaking the monotonous shadow of the desert shone a bright, red volcano, spewing blazing lava into the night sky. A crackling transmission from the ninja's built-in communicators wavered on the frequency. Pixal tried to enhance the signal, but the lava provided too much interference, and the only noises coming from their end were gibberish. Only a second or two later, their incomprehensible talking was replaced with celebratory shouting. One clear voice called out over the cheering

"Pixal!" She smirked, glad to hear Zane's voice again. Nya also spoke up:

"Glad to see you!" A grateful smile quickly spread over Pixal's face. It felt nice to be appreciated, especially after such a long day.

"Hold on," she responded to the ninja, hovering overhead and extending a rope to pick them up. As they flew off, the remainder of the sinking pyramid dissolved into lava, only seconds away from having destroyed her friends.

Back at Borg Tower, Cyrus had just received a notice from his daughter that she and the ninja were safe, and would be heading back into town tomorrow morning. He smiled as he wheeled out of the elevator, thinking of how proud he was. Before he reached the front doors, a young woman waved to get his attention.

"Um, excuse me, sir?"

"What can I do for you?"

"That android, where'd it end up? I need it to fix a door for me." Cyrus frowned. It always hurt his heart whenever people failed to recognize his daughter as another living being, especially knowing everything she does for this city.

"You look capable enough to do your own work; there's no reason _she_ should do it for you." He pointed toward the supply closet. "I'm sure everything you need is in there. Good night!" He left with an even bigger smile on his face, knowing his employee did not share his amusement.


End file.
